


Obi-Wan Spin-off Fan Trailer - Star Wars/Firefly/Mad Max Mashup

by Qalander1138



Category: Firefly, Mad Max Series (Movies), Serenity (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Mash-up, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qalander1138/pseuds/Qalander1138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan made trailer I put together for a Mad Max-style Obi-Wan spin-off film (titled "Mad Ben"). The film would take place between Episode 3 (Revenge of the Sith) and 4 (A New Hope), and focus on Obi-Wan's time in the deserts of Tatooine. The trailer features Firefly's Zoe Washburne as the co-lead and shows her teaming up with Obi-Wan against the resurrected Darth Maul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obi-Wan Spin-off Fan Trailer - Star Wars/Firefly/Mad Max Mashup

**Author's Note:**

> I used audio clips of Darth Maul (voiced by Sam Witwer), Savage Opress (Clancy Brown), and Yoda (Tom Kane) from The Clone Wars animated series. There is also one clip of Obi-Wan saying "It IS you" that is taken from The Clone Wars show (voiced by James Arnold Taylor). The other audio clips of Obi-Wan are, of course, Ewan McGregor's voice.
> 
> Footage used: Star Wars prequels (including deleted scenes), Star Wars original trilogy, Firefly, Serenity, and John Carter.

Watch the trailer on YouTube! Hope you all like it! 


End file.
